


Seijuurou

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Związek Midorimy i Akashiego z dwóch perspektyw. Obojętny i władczy Seijuurou, pragnący jedynie przyjemności i doznań cielesnych, czy może jednak czegoś więcej? Czy to faktycznie jest jednostronna miłość, czy może Akashi również czuje coś do swojego przyjaciela, z którym połączył go seks? Jak znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seijuurou

  
  
  
    Gdybym mógł sięgnąć nieba...czy wówczas dotarłbym do Ciebie?  
-    Mocniej.. - szeptałeś, nie odwracając się w moją stronę.  
Posłuchałem. Jak zawsze.  
Pchnąłem mocniej, czując, że lada chwila dojdę w Tobie. Z początku nie miałbyś nic  
przeciwko temu. Ale jutro zacząłbyś narzekać i ciskać mi te mordercze spojrzenia.  
    Twoje ciało przeszedł delikatny dreszcz. Chwyciłem w dłoń Twojego penisa i, mimo protestów z twojej strony, zacząłem przesuwać po nim dłonią w górę i w dół. Zacisnąłeś lewą dłoń na poduszce i krzyknąłeś cicho, wypinając się nieco bardziej w moją stronę. Zagryzłeś wargę, kiedy zacząłeś dochodzić. Twoja sperma trysnęła na pościel, równocześnie moja wypełniła Twoje wnętrze.  
    Nie zaprzestałem ruchów dłoni, póki nie wywnioskowałem, że to już wszystko, co mi zaoferowałeś tej nocy. Przez chwilę mogłem przytulać się do Twoich pleców, kiedy ty dyszałeś pode mną, lekko roztrzęsiony.  
    Po chwili odepchnąłeś mnie i wstałeś. Zacząłeś się ubierać, podczas gdy ja siedziałem na łóżku, patrząc na twoją spermę. Zaspokoiłem cię, a więc mogłeś już sobie pójść. Taki był twój punkt widzenia.  
    Akashi. Czy dostrzeżesz kiedyś, co do ciebie czuję? Czy zorientujesz się, że seks bez zobowiązań, który był umową między nami...nabrał dla mnie znaczenia? Twoje Cesarskie Oko...umiejętność dostrzegania najmniejszych szczegółów w człowieku, odkrywanie talentów głęboko w nim ukrytych, a przede wszystkim spostrzeganie uczuć, które próbuje ukryć...zawsze byłeś najlepszy w dostrzeganiu tego. Ale czy możesz dostrzec burzę uczuć w moim sercu? Huragan myśli w mojej głowie?  
    Czy dostrzegasz w moich oczach pożądanie? Egoistyczne pragnienie posiadania ciebie na własność? Nie widzisz tego, czy może widzisz, lecz to ignorujesz?  
    Jesteś taki zimny i bezduszny, jak zawsze. Nawet ja nie potrafię w pełni dostrzec w tobie dobrych cech, a jednak jest w tobie coś, czego tak zachłannie pożądam.  
    Nadal nie wiem, co to jest. Nie wiem nawet, czy kiedykolwiek się tego dowiem. Wiem jedynie, że cię pragnę.  
    Nic nie mówisz. Ubierasz się bez słowa. Nie komentujesz nawet wyciekającej z twojego odbytu spermy. Zerkam na ciebie, ale wiem, że i tak nie obdarzysz mnie spojrzeniem. Zakładasz bieliznę, spodnie i koszulkę. Sięgasz po kurtkę.  
-    Do zobaczenia jutro, Shintaro.  
Shintaro. Moje imię w twoich ustach jest dla ciebie zapewne czymś naturalnym. Nie  
przez to, że łączą nas stosunki seksualne. Ale przez zwykły fakt, że ... ,,przyjaźnimy się’’ od ponad dwóch lat. Dla mnie jednak, moje wypowiedziane przez Ciebie imię brzmi jak melodia skomponowana przez niepoprawnego romantyka, tak pięknie zagrana przez człowieka, który jednak nie włożył w to serca.  
Jesteś doskonały. Pod każdym względem. I wiesz o tym. To, że kilka miesięcy temu  
zaproponowałeś mi przyjacielski seks było dla ciebie jak nadanie mi przywileju – dotykania twojego ciała, pieszczenie cię, zaspokajanie.  
-    Do jutra - szepnąłem nieco zachrypłym głosem.  
Zabrałeś szkolną torbę i wyszedłeś z mojego pokoju. Nie musiałeś być odprowadzany.  
Nie lubiłeś tego.  
    Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Nawet sprzątanie po nas pozostawiłeś mi...  
  
  
                        ***  
  
    Kolejny rzut za trzy punkty. Trafiony, jakże by inaczej. Rzut ten zakończył mecz między naszym Teiko a Furutaku. Wygraliśmy, z 30-punktowym wyprzedzeniem. Choć Ciebie i tak to do końca nie zadowoliło, prawda? Czyżby Twoim marzeniem było sprawić, że przeciwna drużyna podczas meczu z nami nie zdobędzie ani jednego punktu?  
    Dążysz do ideału, jak zawsze.  
-    Dobra robota, Shintaro - powiedziałeś, kiedy znaleźliśmy się już w szatni.  
-    Ha?! A nas to już nie pochwalisz?!- jęknął Kise - Ehh, dawałem z siebie wszystko!  
-    To było za mało, Kise - powiedziałeś z chłodnym spojrzeniem - Musisz jeszcze popracować. To tyczy się was wszystkich. To, że wygrywamy mecze nie znaczy, że możemy odpuścić sobie treningi.  
-    Męczące.. - westchnął Aomine, przecierając dłonią kark.  
-    Nie chce mi się.. - mruknął Murasakibara.  
Każdy z nich po kolei opuszczał szatnię. Tylko ja się nieco ociągałem. Ostatniej nocy  
nie spałem za dobrze. Ciągle myślałem o Tobie. Dostrzegasz mój ból w oczach? Moje niezdecydowanie i lęk, że w końcu dasz sobie z tym wszystkim spokój?  
-    Co się stało, Shintaro?- zapytałeś, kiedy zostaliśmy sami - Nie cieszysz się z wygranej?  
-    Oczywiście, że się cieszę, nanodayo - mruknąłem, poprawiając swoje okulary - Po prostu nie spałem ostatnio za dobrze.  
-    Nic dziwnego. Stres związany z finałowymi meczami jest ogromny. Nie ty jeden to czujesz.  
Akurat ty jako jedyny w ogóle się nie denerwujesz, Akashi... .  
-    Przyjdź dziś do mnie - powiedziałeś - O 20:00. Moi rodzice wyjeżdżają. Będziemy mieli trochę czasu, żeby się zrelaksować.  
-    Jasne - odparłem. Nie było sensu odmawiać. Gdybym był człowiekiem pokroju Aomine, pewnie wziąłbym cię i tu, w szatni... .  
-    Do zobaczenia. Nie spóźnij się.  
Wyszedłeś. A ja znów zostałem sam na sam z moimi myślami.  
  
                        ***  
  
-    Nie dotykaj niczego bez mojej zgody - powiedziałeś na wstępie, kiedy tylko znalazłem się w twoim domu.  
Przygotowałeś się, prawda? Odkąd łączył nas seks, po każdym wygranym meczu  
miałeś ochotę na zbliżenie. I to na...głębsze...zbliżenie. Takie, kiedy sam potrafiłeś wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę chęci, by ,,bezinteresownie’’ zaspokoić mnie.  
Poszedłem za tobą do twojego pokoju. Byłem tu tylko kilka razy, ale ilekroć tu  
przychodziłem, panował tu nieskazitelny porządek. Książki na regałach poukładane według wielkości, na biurku tylko lampka i pojemniczek z przyborami do pisania. Idealnie posłane łóżko z dobrze mi znanym, miękkim materacem, który zaraz ugnie się pod ciężarem naszych ciał. Ani jednego pyłku na regałach czy podłodze. Czysto i schludnie. Tak, jak powinno być.  
Stoisz do mnie odwrócony plecami i rozpinasz swoją koszulę. Odwracasz do mnie  
delikatnie głowę i choć nadal na mnie nie patrzysz, powoli zsuwasz z ramion gładki materiał. Twoja nieskazitelnie czysta skóra i napięte mięśnie, a także puste spojrzenie, którym mnie właśnie obdarzasz sprawiają, że moje podniecenie rośnie.  
Twoja koszula opada swobodnie na podłogę.  
-    Co się stało?- pytasz.  
-    Nic - odpowiadam cicho i podchodzę do ciebie.  
Obejmuję cię delikatnie i całuję w ramię. Odchylasz głowę z cichym westchnieniem.  
Przesuwam ustami w górę, obdarzając twoją szyję pocałunkami. Całuję twój policzek, skroń, i znów w dół, policzek. Odwracasz głowę w moją stronę, opierając ją lekko na moim torsie, przymykasz oczy i całujesz mnie. Czuję lekkie drżenie twoich ust. Twój język śmiało wsuwa się do moich ust, drażni mój własny, łaskocze moje podniebienie.  
Przesuwam dłońmi wzdłuż twojego ciała, nie przerywając pocałunku, wsuwam je  
powoli pod materiał twoich spodni i gładzę delikatne wybrzuszenie materiału bielizny.  
Sam przerywasz pocałunek, podchodzisz do łóżka. Ściągasz spodnie i siadasz na  
miękkim materacu, rozkładając nogi i gładząc się po piersi. Patrzysz na mnie odważnie. Czekasz.  
Podchodzę do ciebie i klękam przed tobą, jak przed panem i władcą. Choć, dla mnie  
właśnie tym jesteś – moim panem, rządzącym mną. Władcą, który oczekuje, wymaga i zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.  
Jestem tylko niewolnikiem.  
Całuję twój brzuch i klatkę piersiową, rozkoszując się dotykiem twojej dłoni, która  
delikatnie gładzi moje włosy. Przysuwasz mnie do siebie, wzdychasz cicho, zagryzasz wargę, zamykasz oczy.  
Przechodzę w dół i całuję wewnętrzną część twoich ud. Podnosisz się lekko, bym  
mógł ściągnąć z ciebie bieliznę. Moim oczom ukazuje się twój nabrzmiały penis, na oko 15-16cm. Całuję go delikatnie, a następnie powoli wsuwam do ust, centymetr po centymetrze, nawilżając go śliną.  
Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będę robił takie rzeczy, ale oto jestem  
tu, w twoim pokoju, z tobą i robię ci dobrze za pomocą moich ust. Nie pierwszy i, mam nadzieję, nie ostatni raz.  
Uwielbiam smak twojej spermy. Słono-słodka, ciepła ciecz, wypełniająca moje usta.  
Przełykam ją, nie chcąc uronić nawet jednej kropli. Nie lubię marnować tego co dobre.  
Ani tego, co kocham.  
Odsuwasz się na środek łóżka i kładziesz. Rozbieram się, zdążyłem się już trochę  
spocić. Kładę się ostrożnie na tobie, obejmujesz mnie ramionami za szyję. Znów się całujemy, namiętnie i delikatnie jednocześnie. Mój członek ociera się o twój, powodując ponowną erekcję.  
Cierpię, bo jeszcze nie doszedłem. Miałem ogromną ochotę wejść w ciebie już teraz,  
ale wiedziałem, że ci się to nie spodoba.  
Tej nocy chciałeś czegoś więcej. Chciałeś, by te chwile trwały dłużej, niż dotychczas,  
prawda?  
Chwytam nasze członki i pieszczę je jednocześnie, dopóki nie przerywasz pocałunku i  
nie każesz mi znów zrobić ci loda. Już zniżam się, by to zrobić, ale powstrzymujesz mnie.  
-    Nie tak - mówisz.  
Rozumiem cię. Drżąc lekko z pożądania i oczekiwania, odwracam się do pozycji 69.  
Rzadko masz na to ochotę. A ja tak bardzo to uwielbiam. Ale wiem, czemu tego nie lubisz. Przez to, że nie potrafię się wtedy skupić. Raz czy dwa nawet niechcący cię ugryzłem... .  
Będę uważać.  
Czuję, że wsuwasz go delikatnie do ust, otaczasz językiem żołądź. Chwytam twojego  
penisa w dłoń i wsuwam go powoli do ust. Lubisz, kiedy to robię? Lubisz czuć wilgoć na swoim członku, Akashi?  
Mimo to, nie masz dziewczyny? Przecież ich wnętrza takie właśnie są, prawda? Wilgotne, gorące i ciasne. Niebo dla facetów.  
Przyspieszasz ruchy ustami, jednocześnie pieścisz dłonią moje jądra. Robię więc to  
samo. Wijemy się lekko pod sobą, oboje zaczynamy dochodzić. Oboje tryskamy w tym samym czasie. Ja wszystko połykam.  
Ty tylko część. Większość ląduje na twojej twarzy. Wyglądasz wtedy tak uroczo i  
seksownie.  
-    Połóż się - rozkazujesz.  
Kładę się na łóżku, jak mi każesz. Znów zaczynam się podniecać, już, zanim siadasz  
na moich biodrach. To drugi raz, kiedy jesteśmy w tej pozycji. Patrzysz na mnie z wyższością, podnosisz się lekko i, nie spuszczając wzroku z moich oczu, chwytasz mojego członka i wsuwasz go sobie w odbyt.  
Przymykam oczy i stękam, kiedy opuszczasz się na dół, nabijając się na niego. Jesteś  
wilgotny i rozszerzony. A więc naprawdę już się wcześniej przygotowałeś. Twoje wnętrze jest takie gorące. Pulsuje mocno przyprawiając mnie o obłęd. Zatracam się wraz z każdym kolejnym twoich ruchem.  
Zamknąłeś oczy i, jęcząc, ujeżdżasz mnie coraz szybciej. To niespotykanie piękny  
widok.  
Powiedz, Akashi...czy jestem jedynym, który cię takiego widzi?  
Twój penis znów stoi na baczność, podskakuje wraz tobą, obija się o moje podbrzusze.  
Chwytam go ostrożnie i zaczynam poruszać dłonią. Ciągle jest nawilżony moją śliną.  
Znów przyspieszyłeś. Na prawdę cię to pochłonęło. Sprawia ci to rozkosz, a mnie  
przyprawia o zawroty szczęścia. Cicho szepczę twoje imię, choć pośród twoich jęków nie możesz tego usłyszeć.  
I dobrze. Nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś zwraca się do ciebie po imieniu.  
A przecież masz takie piękne imię....  
Seijurou.  
W końcu doszedłeś, tryskając na mój brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Ścianki twojego  
odbytu zacisnęły się na moim członku, sprawiając, że i ja doszedłem. Ruszałeś się jeszcze przez chwilę, jakbyś chciał wypompować ze mnie wszystko, co miałem.  
A potem zszedłeś ze mnie i padłeś obok mnie.  
Oboje dyszeliśmy ciężko. Poczułem łzy w oczach, które po chwili spłynęły po  
policzkach.  
Kocham Cię.  
Kocham Cię, Akashi.  
-    Akashi, ja...  
-    Zamknij się - wysapałeś, zakrywając ramieniem oczy - Wiem.  
Patrzę na ciebie przez chwilę, zaskoczony.  
A potem uśmiecham się lekko.  
Już wiem, za co tak bardzo cię kocham.  
  
  



	2. Shintarou

  
  
    Ostatnimi czasy jestem dość „sztywny” w łóżku. Nie bardzo staram się Ciebie zaspokoić, właściwie nie dbam również o to, bym sam doszedł.   
    Wiem, że to widzisz. Ale nie odezwiesz się, nie skomentujesz tego, ponieważ boisz się, że to mogłoby oznaczać nasz koniec.  
    Doszedłeś we mnie, dysząc ciężko do mojego ucha. Objąłeś mnie delikatnie i wtuliłeś twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi. Dzisiaj w ogóle nie doszedłem. To było dość irytujące. Wiedziałem jednak, że tego tak nie zostawisz. Patrzyłem na Ciebie beznamiętnym wzrokiem, kiedy podnosiłeś się i zsuwałeś w dół, by wziąć mojego członka w usta i obciągnąć mi.   
    Westchnąłem cicho, odwracając głowę w stronę okna, i patrząc na spływające po szybie krople deszczu. Czy to przez tę fatalną pogodę nie mogłem dojść? Czy jakoś ona na mnie oddziaływała? Wątpię, by to było z Twojej winy. Odkąd ze sobą jesteśmy, a trwa to siedem miesięcy, Twoje techniki bardzo się poprawiły. Były takie dni, kiedy potrafiliśmy pieprzyć się po kilka razy z rzędu, dochodząc nie raz i wciąż nie mając siebie dość.  
    Co więc się stało?  
    Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi i przygryzłem wargę. Wsunąłem dłoń w twoje włosy i przycisnąłem lekko do mojego krocza. Lubiłem czuć w naszym związku władzę. Lubiłem, kiedy dawałeś mi więcej niż ja Tobie.  
    Czułem, jak Twój ciepły język przesuwa się po całym moim penisie, patrzyłem, jak ślinisz go obficie, a później wkładasz sobie do ust, głęboko do gardła. Zacząłeś pieścić dłonią moje jądra, posuwając głowę w górę i w dół, z przymrużonymi oczami.   
    Lubisz jego smak, prawda?  
    Tylko jak długo to potrwa...?  
    Zacząłem szybciej oddychać, wypinając biodra w twoją stronę. Więcej...chciałem poczuć Ciebie więcej.   
    Nigdy się Tobie nie przyznałem jak bardzo uwielbiam dotyk Twych ust na moim ciele, ich smak i miękkość. Jak bardzo uwielbiam, kiedy poruszasz nim w moich ustach, jak przesuwasz nim po mojej szyi, po klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, schodząc zawsze coraz niżej aż do tego miejsca, które jest dostępne tylko dla Ciebie.  
    Nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy, dlaczego Ci na to pozwalam? Dlaczego wybrałem właśnie Ciebie?  
    Prawie doszedłem, kiedy nagle rozległ się dźwięk Twojej komórki. Sapnąłem, zirytowany, lecz nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Podniosłeś głowę i spojrzałeś na mnie pytająco. Skinąłem głową, starając się dalej myśleć o Twoich ustach, pieszczących mojego penisa.  
    Sięgnąłeś szybko po telefon i spojrzałeś na ekranik. Westchnąłeś cicho.  
-    Wybacz – mruknąłeś cicho i odebrałeś.- O co chodzi? ... Co?...Dzwonisz do mnie tylko po to?! Jestem teraz zajęty, Takao!  
Takao.  
Usiadłem na łóżku, patrząc na Ciebie uważnie, teraz siedzącego do mnie plecami. Znowu   
ten cholerny Takao. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy nam przerwał. Wiem, że często do Ciebie dzwoni. Rozmawia z Tobą o rzeczach błahych, nie mających w ogóle znaczenia, żadnego sensu.   
A jednak Ty i tak bardzo chętnie z nim rozmawiasz. Udajesz niedostępnego,   
zdenerwowanego i zirytowanego jego zachowaniem. Ale dobrze widzę, że go lubisz.   
Twój pierwszy prawdziwy przyjaciel.  
-    W porządku, Bakao, dam ci odpisać to zadanie z historii! Jutro w szkole! Muszę kończyć! Co...nie mów tak do mnie! SAYONARA!  
Rozłączyłeś się ze złością i odrzuciłeś telefon do torby. Westchnąłem cicho i wstałem z   
łóżka.   
-    Ah! Akashi...! Możemy wrócić...  
-    Nie ma sensu – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, ruszając do łazienki.- Już i tak mi opadł.  
-    Ale...  
-    Nie przejmuj się, Shintarou – odwróciłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.- Wracaj do domu.   
Spuściłeś głowę, zaciskając pięści. Bardzo, ale to bardzo chciałeś dokończyć, prawda?   
Starasz się udowodnić przed samym sobą, że między nami jest jak zawsze, że zaspakajamy się nawzajem i pragniemy. Że to, że dziś nie doszedłem, to tylko mały „wypadek”, brak humoru. Że możesz to naprawić.   
Po szybkim prysznicu wróciłem do pokoju. Jak się spodziewałem, już Cię w nim nie   
było. Pościeliłeś łóżko, posprzątałeś po nas i wyszedłeś.  
    Dokąd pójdziesz, Shintarou?  
  
                    *    *    *  
      
Siedzisz naprzeciwko mnie ze spuszczoną głową, jakbyś właśnie został skazany na   
śmierć. Istotnie, Twoja przegrana z Seirin to największa porażka jakiej dotychczas doświadczyłeś.  
-    Następnym razem... – szepczesz ledwie słyszalne dla ucha słowa - ...na pewno wygram.  
    Wzdycham głośno, zakładając nogę na nogę i krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Doprawdy,   
na marne przyjechałem taki kawał drogi do Tokio. Aczkolwiek obserwując Twoje ostatnie poczynania, spodziewałem się tej przegranej.  
-    Gardzisz mną...?- pytasz.  
-    Nie – odparłem.- Jestem trochę...zniesmaczony. Ale nie gardzę tobą. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego bym miał.   
-    Przegrałem...Zawiodłeś się na mnie.  
Patrzę na Ciebie w milczeniu. Ta Twoja strona jest całkiem urocza. Uśmiecham się lekko,   
po czym wstaję i podchodzę do Ciebie. Klękam przed Tobą, jesteś bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy cię całuję. Podnoszę się, dalej się uśmiechając.  
-    Zaprosisz mnie do siebie?- pytam.  
-    Ah...- rumienisz się lekko i wstajesz.- Wpadniesz do mnie, Akashi? Dawno...się nie widzieliśmy.  
-    Jasne.- Patrzę w bok i obserwuję idącego w naszą stronę Takao. Marszczę gniewnie brwi.- Czekam na zewnątrz. Góra pięć minut. Jeśli się spóźnisz, wracam do domu.  
Nie daję ci czasu na odpowiedź. Oddalam się, nie odwracając. Jestem zdenerwowany, ale   
nie chcę, byś się zorientował.  
Na dworze pada deszcz. Stoję pod dachem i czekam na Ciebie. Trzy minuty. Cztery. Cztery i pół. W końcu wychodzisz z budynku, z parasolką w dłoni.  
-    Wybacz, że musiałeś na mnie czekać – mówisz.- Takao...yy – spuszczasz wzrok, zawstydzony.  
-    Wypytywał, dokąd idziesz?- pytam beznamiętnym tonem.  
-    Tak. Udało mi się go wkręcić, że ktoś czeka na mnie przy wejściu na salę. Pospieszmy się.   
  
*    *    *  
  
-    Jesteś o wiele bardziej zachłanny, niż zwykle – mruknąłem, wplątując dłonie w twoje miękkie włosy, kiedy całowałeś delikatnie mój tors.  
-    To... – zarumieniłeś się intensywnie i zjechałeś nieco niżej, na brzuch.- Dawno tego nie robiliśmy... No i...tęskniłem...za tobą... .  
    Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę. Przy mnie nie potrafisz być tsundere, prawda? Jesteś taki   
otwarty i taki szczery, nawet jeśli nie zawsze wypowiadasz na głos swoje myśli.  
-    Ah...Shintarou...  
-    Tak?  
-    Telefon... – mruknąłem, zakrywając oczy przedramieniem.  
-    Hm? Co z nim?  
-    Wyłącz go...  
    Nie widzę cię, ale wiem, że zrobiłeś teraz zaskoczoną minę. Usłyszałem, jak sięgasz   
po torbę. Musiałeś zrozumieć, że tym razem nie chcę, by ktokolwiek nam przerywał.   
-    Akashi, ja... – przerwałeś.  
-    O co chodzi?  
-    Chciałbym...cię pocałować.  
-    No to zrób to, idioto – odsuwam rękę z twarzy.- Co cię powstrzymuje?  
-    Takao...  
-    Co?- podnoszę się lekko, opierając o łokcie. Poczułem, że moje serce zaczęło mocniej bić.- Co on ma do tego...?  
    To było najdziwniejsze uczucie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Czyżby   
Shintarou i Takao...czyżby łączyło ich coś więcej?  
-    Chodzi o Takao – szepnąłeś.- Ty...jesteś zazdrosny, prawda?  
-    Co...?- wytrzeszczyłem na niego oczy, zszokowany.- O czym ty mówisz? JA zazdrosny?  
-    Chcę to wyjaśnić, Akashi – powiedziałeś, patrząc na mnie twardym wzrokiem.- Z początku ja... kiedy trzy miesiące temu nasz seks...zaczął się „psuć”...myślałem, że to przez to, że zwyczajnie ci się znudziłem! Że już nic do mnie nie czujesz...  
-    Shintarou, ja...  
-    Zaczekaj, proszę – położyłeś na moich ustach dwa palce, uciszając mnie i szokując tym samym po raz drugi.- Pozwól mi dokończyć... Bałem się, że wkrótce będziesz chciał ze mną zerwać. Ale...po jakimś czasie, zauważyłem, że robisz się taki zimny, kiedy mówię o Takao, albo kiedy dzwoni do mnie, czy pisze...Traciłeś wtedy ochotę na seks, czy nawet na rozmowę ze mną. Po ostatnim razie, kiedy Takao do mnie zadzwonił akurat, gdy się kochaliśmy...po tym zdarzeniu, nie odzywałeś się do mnie przez całe dwa tygodnie. Teraz to...teraz to nasz pierwszy raz, kiedy robimy to od tamtego czasu. Kiedy w ogóle się widzimy... Zrozumiałem, że do tej pory byłeś zwyczajnie zazdrosny... Może na zewnątrz starasz się być twardy i zimny, nie okazywać po sobie uczuć...ale, kiedy bliżej cię poznałem...zacząłem dostrzegać to, czego nie widzą inni.  
-    Nie wiem o czym mówisz – warknąłem ze złością, czując nieprzyjemne wypieki na policzkach.- Nigdy nie byłem o nikogo zazdrosny i nie ...!  
Położyłeś dłoń na moim policzku i pocałowałeś mnie delikatnie.  
-    Kocham cię, Akashi – szepnąłeś.- Zdecydowałem, że...będę ci o tym mówił za każdym razem, gdy poczujesz jakieś wątpliwości co do moich uczuć!   
-    Co ty...?!  
-    Nigdy nie postawię Takao wyżej od ciebie!- krzyknąłeś z jakąś dziwną pasją.   
    Zacisnąłeś wargi, a kiedy nieco ochłonąłeś, znów przemówiłeś, tym razem powoli i   
cicho:  
-    Akashi ty...jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy...to ciebie kocham...i to ciebie pragnę...bezustannie, niezmiennie...wciąż od nowa...się w tobie zakochuję – westchnąłeś, kładąc mi głowę na ramieniu.- To...chyba jest nieodwracalny proces.   
    Poczułem Twoje ręce, obejmujące mnie delikatnie w talii. Przysunąłeś się bliżej i   
przytuliłeś mnie do siebie.   
    Powoli i z wahaniem również cię objąłem.  
-    Akashi, ja...  
-    Ja ciebie też – mruknąłem.  
-    Co...?- odsunąłeś głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć, ale szybko przycisnąłem twarz do twojego nagiego, rozgrzanego torsu.  
-    Pomijając twoją bezczelność i to, że na zbyt dużo sobie dziś pozwoliłeś...to, w sumie, możliwe, że masz trochę racji. Nie chcę słyszeć o tym twoim Takao ani słowa. Jesteś mój nie od wczoraj, jesteś mój dzisiaj i będziesz mój każdego dnia, dopóki nie powiem inaczej, jasne?  
-    Oczywiście – mruczysz mi do ucha, wtulając mnie w siebie.- Jak sobie życzysz, kapitanie.  
Westchnąłem, zirytowany i odsunąłem się, by na Ciebie spojrzeć. Widząc Twoją   
zszokowaną twarz, zmarszczyłem brwi.  
-    O co chodzi?- zapytałem.  
-    Ah...nie, wybacz – odparłeś cicho.- Przez moment wydawało mi się, że twoje oko, jak dawniej, było czerwone. Ale nie...nadal jest żółte.  
-    Przez ciebie zmiękłem – spojrzałem z rezygnacją na swojego członka. Padłem na poduszki i spojrzałem na ciebie z wyższością.- Lepiej wróć do tego, co przerwałeś. Inaczej wracam do domu.  
-    Tak jest – odparłeś z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Cholera. Wygląda na to, że za bardzo pozwoliłem ci się do mnie zbliżyć... .  
  
  



End file.
